If You Leave
by silver-sunn101
Summary: Set during GoF, after the second task. Harry takes Ron aside for a serious talk. Fluff happens. Purely fluff! One-shot. HPXRW Slash!


**A/n-** Based in the middle of GoF. Ignores Harry's crush on Cho.

* * *

Ron walked with his head bowed as they left the second task. He was looking forward to the set of dry clothes that awaited him in Gryffindor Tower over anything else. Well, dinner also sounded quite good.

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Harry, who was walking at his side. The corners of Harry's mouth were turned up just a little and he looked relieved. Ron figured that if he had just finished that task that he would probably look relieved too. He had been a real prat back in the beginning of the year, he knew that now.

Madam Pomfrey was leading the champions and their hostages to the Hospital Wing. The others were ahead of Ron and Harry, with Madam Pomfrey leading imperiously. Ron pulled the corners of his blanket tighter around himself. He wondered why Harry was walking so slow, but he didn't ask for far of sounding rude or impatient. He and Harry were still sensitive when it came to some things; Ron wasn't ready for another row just yet.

The group rounded the corner that lead to the Hospital Wing ahead of them, leaving Harry and Ron alone for a moment.

"Hey Ron, can we go back outside?" Harry asked quickly, like he was afraid to say it but didn't want to stay quiet.

"Are you mad, Harry? It's freezing out there!" They were almost to the corner the other champions had already passed, but Harry stopped before they could turn.

"It'll just be for a few minutes..." Harry must have seen the look on Ron's face, because he added, "If you catch a cold you can have your pick of my candy,"

Ron looked down the hall at the front doors, then back at Harry. "Alright, let's go,"

Harry led the way back outside where a gust of winter air greeted them. Ron tightened his blanket again, wondering what on earth possessed Harry to come back out into this weather when there were hundreds of perfectly warm rooms in the castle they could've used. Unless Harry has something to show him, which Ron doubted. Harry would have told him if he was leading him somewhere important.

They walked down to a spot near the lake, where Harry decided he wanted to sit. They were under a large tree that provided shelter from the wind and hid them from plain sight of the people who were still lingering about after the second task. Ron sat against the tree and watched the students slowly make their way back inside. Harry was quiet, though Ron knew he had something to say.

"I don't like it, you know," Harry said suddenly.

"You don't like what?" Ron asked, moving his attention to Harry.

"All this attention I get... I don't _want_ to be famous–"

"Harry, if this is about how your name got in the Goblet of Fire, I know that you didn't do it,"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "It's not about that... I just... I want a normal life! I want to be able to walk down the halls without people staring at me," Ron had nothing to say to that. He picked at the frost-covered grass between them as he waited for Harry to continue. "I want to live without having to worry about the people I care about getting hurt because of me," Harry said softly.

"You know that we don't think that," Ron said meekly.

"I know you don't, but I do... And sometimes I wonder why it has all happened to me. Not that I would wish my life on anyone else, but... why not someone else? Why me?"

Ron smiled a little and looked up from the grass, "Here's an idea... Everyone born the same year as us drew straws to see who would be you, and you lost,"

Harry laughed, "That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Whatever you say Ron," Harry said, still laughing. Ron grinned.

Once Harry's laughter died down, Ron noticed how calm it was around them. The only things disrupting the quiet were the people still outside after the task and the wind that whistled through the tree tops above them, twisting the trees into frenzied dances. Harry was quiet again, staring off into the trees but looking at nothing. Ron looked out at the lake and watched the wind blow ripples on the surface of the water.

He heard Harry move slightly. A moment later he felt a hand, slightly warmer and smaller than his own, shyly move under his hand and nudge his fingers apart. Ron didn't dare look at Harry, but he imagined he could feel the waves of heat and embarrassment coming from him. Or maybe it was just Ron. Either way, Ron knew that his face and ears were probably bright red.

What surprised him the most was that he didn't pull away from harry. Instead, he adjusted his hand so that their hands were pressed tight together. He knew somehow that Harry was staring at their hands, but Ron refused to look away from the water. He felt, more than he heard, a dull roar of indescribable noise growing in his ears that seemed to be connected with his blush, his hand, and every other part of his body that had a reaction to Harry's touch. Ron felt a buzz travel through his arms to his fingertips and settle somewhere in his stomach. Everything seemed to be connected to Harry now.

Ron felt as if he had matured a little in the last few seconds. He realized that the boy sitting next to him was still the Harry he had always known, yet a different person somehow. He was still the Harry who encouraged Ron to sneak out at night and played Wizard's Chess with Ron although he knew he would lose. But this Harry was also one who would miss Ron the most of he were gone and was bold enough to hold his hand.

Ron sat in an uncomfortable silence with Harry (who seemed to be holding his breath) until his own courage and reason caught up with him. Before he could talk himself out of it, Ron reached over and quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and knew that he looked ridiculous.

Harry let out his breath in a sigh. And then he smiled. 

* * *

****

**A/n-** Yay! After almost four weeks of writer's block, I've gotten something decent out! I cannot stand writer's block!  
  
**Please review!**  
  
_::silver-sunn101::_


End file.
